With the development of Internet technology, more and more applications are based on Internet. A task server can provide a variety of business tasks for users to complete. The task server can update user data corresponding to a user according to the completion status of a business task of the user.
However, existing mechanisms of updating user data lack security, and it is difficult to promote business growth and to provide supports for the precipitation of user relationship chains.